Living Trophies (Alternate Version)
by lttlgreg
Summary: Lincoln is conflicted concerning the family trophy collection, then receives some wise words from a most unusual trophy.


"Living Trophies" (Alternate Version)

Once again, I typed this without writing it first. This version contains my original vision, which I totally forgot to add in the first version. I like this version better

It was a typical day at the Loud residence. Lori was on the couch texting with her Bobby boo boo bear, Leni was next to her reading her fashion magazines, Luna was shredding on her axe Jimmy Page style to Led Zeppelin repertoire, Luan was in her and Luna's room cracking puns with her dummy Mr. Coconuts, Lynn was in the backyard running soccer drills, Lucy was in the attic contacting great grandma Harriett, Lana was in the front yard, playing in the mud with her frog Hops, Lola was in her and Lana's room, strutting her stuff, Lisa was conducting experiments in her room, and Lily was listening to Fenton the feel better fox's song (as sung by Luna) repeatedly on headphones, so as to not drive the rest of the family crazy.

Lincoln, the sole boy of the family, was found standing in front of the trophy case. He was observing the trophies in it with a mix of sadness and joy. Sadness because he did not have a trophy earned via any talents of his. Joy, because the trophy he did have was from his sisters, as thanks for making up for an embarrassing video he posted of most of them as an entry for the fifth grade video contest. Yes, upon reception of said trophy, he was overjoyed to have received the token from the girls that he loved so much, but after several days of thinking it over, he couldn't help but think of how much of a pity trophy it was. They gave it to him because he so badly wanted to win a trophy, and when he didn't win the contest, due to his deleting the embarrassing video, then posting an even more embarrassing video of himself, they felt sorry for him, so they gave him one for being the most improved brother.

Lincoln continued staring, when Luna came in from the kitchen with a root beer in her hand, refreshing herself after her rendition of Led Zeppelin's "Stairway to Heaven".

"What ya looking at, bro?" asked Luna as she stood next to Lincoln in front of the case.

"Oh, hey, Luna. Just admiring the trophies that everyone has won." Lincoln said in a melancholy tone.

Luna was suspicious with Lincoln's tone.

"Admiring? Doesn't sound like it dude. Are you still down about not winning a trophy of your own?" Luna asked as she put her arm around Lincoln's shoulders.

Lincoln sighed. "Yes. I mean, for the most part, I am grateful for the trophy you girls gave me, after all, it came from the people I love with all my heart, and no other trophy can ever compare to it. However, at the same time, after all the attempts I have made to win one, nothing!" Lincoln said with emphasis on the word nothing.

Luna put down her drink, then wrapped Lincoln in a tight hug. "Dude, I know you are upset about not having a trophy. I encourage you to keep trying if you must, but how about not trying to win in things you are not good at? You are no runner, yet you entered a race? Yes, I know that there are pageants for boys, but trying to win a "Miss Cutie Pie" contest? Dude, you are handsome (she says with a pinch of Lincoln's cheek, which makes him blush) but come on! I say continue doing the things that you love. Broaden your horizons. You like comics, maybe you should do some more like you did that one time when you entered that contest so you could meet Bill Buck. There, that is one thing you have won. No trophy from it, but still, the memory of that experience and the prize should be trophy enough. Do what you love. As long as you get enjoyment from it, that is all that should count. Take me for example. Yes, I have a couple of trophies in the case, and I really enjoyed winning them. As you know, I love rockin' out! Sure it would be disappointing if I never won any of the competitions I have entered, but my true reward is the enjoyment I get out of making music. Another great reward is the enjoyment I bring to the people I love. It makes me very happy when you listen to my music, and I watch you get into it. You even jam with me, bro! No trophy can compare to the joy I feel when I know I have made you or other people happy. You make me happy, dude. By just being you. I don't think I could ask for a better brother than you! Yes, there are times when you grind my gears, like the time when you posted that embarrassing video, or the sweet spot incident, but what siblings don't get on each other's nerves? It is all a part of being human. I know I am not perfect, heck, my part in fighting over money, grabbing that cereal out of your hand, and that gnarly chin lock I put on you during the sweet spot brawl. Ugh!" Luna said as she grabbed her hair gesturing pulling it out in frustration.

"Well, I couldn't ask for a better third oldest sister!" said Lincoln, in response to Luna's speech.

"Aww, thanks bro!" said Luna as the two shared a loving hug, Luna then kissing Lincoln on the cheek.

"Speaking of trophies, dude, I am going to have to boast about some more in my collection! Come on!" Luna said as she took Lincoln's hand and dragged him behind her.

Upon entering her and Luan's room, Luna said to Lincoln: "Well, dude, what do you think? Isn't that an impressive trophy?" She said with an expression of immense pride.

Confused, Lincoln said "I don't see any trophies here. Just Luan, your furniture, music equipment and Luan's comedy props."

"Dude, that's the trophy! Luan!" Luna said as she approached her younger sister and kissed her on top of her head.

Luan gushed. "Are you sure you're not from Stockholm? You sure are Swede! Ha ha ha ha! Get it? Swede, sweet?" Luan said, gaining the usual groans from Luna and Lincoln.

Then, leading Lincoln to the full length mirror, Luna pointed out another trophy. "You see, bro, you, Luan, all of my family are trophies of mine, and no other trophy, even if presented by Mick Swagger himself, could ever compare to the 'trophies' I love with all my heart!"

Luna and Lincoln share another embrace, this time being joined by Luan.

"I love you, too, Luna. You too, Linc." said Luan as she pressed in tight with the other two.

"I love you girls, too!" said Lincoln, who the proceeded to kiss Luna then Luan.

"Whoa, dude! That is the first kiss you gave me in a long time! Said Luna in amazement.

"Me, too! Where did that come from?" said Luan in equal amazement as her sister.

"Well, watching sports with Lynn, I have seen hockey players kiss the Stanley Cup, and golfers kiss the Claret Jug, so why not kiss my trophies?"

Luna then asks: "So, bro, are you feeling better about not winning any trophies, yet?"

You bet, sis! Thanks to you!" said Lincoln as he pressed his forehead to Luna's.

The three then share another embrace, lasting nearly a minute.

"I love you girls!" said Lincoln.

"We love you, too, Lincoln! Said Luna and Luan as the three enjoyed the company of their fellow 'trophies'.

The End


End file.
